


Spirits Don't Always Forget

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: F/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Charles Croydon remembered everything about Sarah Croydon.





	Spirits Don't Always Forget

I don't own Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Charles Croydon remembered everything about Sarah Croydon. Her smile. Sarah's light eyes with her light hair. Her fangs. How often Sarah kissed him. How often she walked near him in Salem. 

Charles also remembered townspeople burning Sarah at the stake. Her spirit kissed him. Sarah never forgot about her spouse. 

 

THE END


End file.
